The Weakened
by LaRevolutiona
Summary: There is a girl, the daughter of the Death Eaters. In her recent and most dangerous mission she has ever been on, she is sent to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Harry. But she finds something else, something darker. What will she do?
1. Prologue

They never said to be afraid of the darkness. No, they told me to open up to it. Let me breathe it in with every pore and existence of my pathetic being. I was a dark child. I was the child of killers. I was the child of death. I was the child of every dark mentioning that has ever crossed anyone's breath. I am the child of the death eaters. I know nothing about my family. All I know is _he_ is my family. _He _is my true being. _He _is the heart and soul beating within my chest of every waking and sleeping moment. I trust and love no one.

And as I sit here, my fingers curled around the arm of the chair I'm sitting in as I stare at my lord with unblinking eyes.

"You expect me to go to that pathetic waste hole with billions of unintelligent dirty little children?" I said, calmly although I could feel a tic forming above my eye. I saw the thin eyelids roll over his red eyes.

"Yes. I need you to go there. I need you to be my spy, love. You're only eleven." He replied, just as calm as I was. Ha! Only eleven. Age means nothing to me.

"A spy. You're telling me I need to be a spy? For what? How they cook the food?" I snapped, although I knew the real reason. He wanted me to keep an eye on Potter, who was leaving for his first year at Hogwarts. I rolled my eyes as he lectured. It was the same old story every time. _You need to pay attention to that boy. He might be the downfall of your life and everything you know, Govette._ I didn't care. Things had been hard since the Ministry was cracking down on every one. My only true friend at the moment that was my age was Draco Malfoy, might I mention was about to arrive any second.

"Father, I do not have time to argue with you. Draco is bound to be here—" I was cut off by the door opening, and a diginified boy stepping in. He bowed low to my father, whispering soft praises before he turned to me and helped me off my chair, like a perfect gentleman.

"Draco," I whispered, nodding quietly. We always had to be straight backed and natural when my father was around. "You are early," I finished, as my father shooed us away. He held my hand still, his other wrapped around his back until we were out of earshot and eyesight. Both of us bolted off up the stairs, talking all the way upstairs.

"My father wants to send me to Durmstrange. Mother says it is too far to send me, I hope father listens. I don't want to leave you behind that far." He said, shrugging. "If I'm lucky I'll be going to Hogwarts." I stopped in my tracks and gaped at him.

"Lucky!" I exclaimed out of disbelief. Draco nodded.

"Why not? Its not very far at all. I'd be able to return and see you." Draco replied. He always did that with whatever he did. He based it around me. Whenever Crabbe or Goyle would visit, I had to be there as well. I didn't mind. I enjoyed Draco's company. We have been very close. We slept in the same crib. We were heirs. I had heard my family talking about an arranged marriage to Draco once we came of age, and I remember thinking that wouldn't be so bad at all. I decided I'd open up about my father's plans.

"Er, Draco. May I talk to you about something?" I asked, taking a seat on my feather bed, whom Draco lounged on and relaxed.

"Father wants to send me to Hogwarts, Draco. I'll be there to spy on Potter; and hopefully detain him." I said, looking at Draco for a reaction. He looked rather shocked.

"He's risking you for Potter?" He asked, rolling over to look at me better.

"I can take care of myself!" I exclaimed, rather insulted. Draco sat up and brushed my brown hair away from my shoulders, idly. I didn't mind, he did it often. He was constantly touching my hair or stroking it, running his fingers through it lovingly. I let a smile slip. Draco grinned cockily. "Ah, did I get the pretty Govette to smile?" He teased, and I snapped at his finger. He pulled back in surprise, but laughed. "Sillyheart," he called me, lovingly.


	2. The Beginning

I stared in disbelief at the huge crimson train in front of me. Draco had gotten his way and was going to Hogwarts. Sadly, I had failed to get my way, and I was headed towards this wretched school. And then, suddenly I caught sight of a black haired boy, who looked out of place, just like me. I walked towards him, but hesitated. He had a scar. _The _scar, the one that my father had given him. Slowly, a sinister smile wrapped its way around my lips, and I walked towards him. "Um, excuse me, but… Do you know where I can put my trolley?" I asked, innocently. He looked up at me, and shook his head. He was quite geeky looking, with the big glasses on his face. "Sorry, this is the first time I've been here," He stated, with a halfhearted smile. Well, he was nice enough. "Oh…I suppose I should introduce myself. Govette M--..Adams," I finished, biting my tongue. I had almost said Marvolo. He smiled, and stuck out his hand, which I shook gently before taking my hand back. "Harry Potter, but I suppose you already knew that." He said, with a sigh. "Every one around here seems too." I looked around. He was right. Two girls were not far away, giggling and pointing at him. I felt for him. No, not that way! I felt pity for him. Potter could never get my attentions. We didn't talk that whole year except for once, at the end of the ceremony when I heard he had lived the fight with my father. I remember him walking up, and smiling at me before wishing me a good summer. And that was when it started.

Dear Journal,

This is Govette. I'm writing to you again. Hogwarts hasn't at all been dreadful. I expected it would have been, but I'm looking forward to next term. I find it very odd that there is a boy named Seamus Finnigan who looks exactly like me. I have been keeping a close eye on Harry and his little band of friends, but I fear I haven't been doing very well.

I feel very ill and have been feeling this way since the end of term.

June 23rd.

Dear Journal,

I have to miss this whole term. I've come down with a horrible illness that has been claiming my days and counting my hours by minutes. My father fears the worst.

August 14th.

I didn't write much after that. Everything I had was burned in fear of everyone getting sick with my illness. Thankfully, I was told I was going to be able to return to third term, and now I am no longer reminiscing. This is what is really happening now.


	3. Back, Back to school again!

"Govette, are you ready yet, darling?" Lucius cooed at me as he ran a brush through my hair and I finished packing.

"Almost, Lucius." I said, letting him toy with my hair as I closed the trunk and felt his strong hands grip my shoulders.

"Be careful. Potter is more dangerous than we thought for a thirteen year old. Don't let yourself be fooled." He said, tapping my chin lovingly before he levitated the trunk down the stairs where Draco was waiting. He looked rather tired, but he managed to smile when I came down the stairs.

"Govette. You look wonderful." He said, as he took my hand. He always did that when he knew I wasn't feeling well, or I was particularly not looking forward to something. But today I felt fine, and I was looking forward to seeing everyone again, so Draco really had no reason to hold my hand. This time I knew it was for his own benefit, because I could feel him nervously shaking.

"Whats wrong, Draco?" I asked, and he turned to me, upset.

"You won't forget me, will you? When you are around them? You won't forget the promises I made to you, will you? Please, tell me you won't." He said, his voice rather choked up. Lucius looked at his son oddly, as Draco quickly drew the back of his hand against his eyes. He had finally unslicked that hair of his, and it lay messily in his face. I smiled gently, before brushing the strands away from his red eyes.

"Draco, we've been friends for longer than I can remember, of course I won't forget you. I couldn't ever forget you, even if I tried." I replied. Draco smiled weakly before draping his arms around me in an awkward hug, of which I hugged him back and he finally pulled back after a few moments.

"You know we can't talk at the school," He said, unhappily. "It might give you away."

"I know, Draco." I replied once more before I took his hand firmly in mine and Lucius apparated us both to the train station, and Draco reluctantly parted from me. He took one last look at me before I was bombarded by Gryffindors.

"GOVETTE!" A familiar voice bellowed from halfway across the station. He ran over to me, and I recognized him almost immediately. Harry Potter. He was ruddy _handsome_.

He had defiantly grown up in the last year. I gasped as he nearly leapt at me, hugging me.

We hadn't been that close since I met him, why now was he leaping all over me? "Harry! Its lovely to see you." I said, hugging back softly before he drew back. "Where were you? Were you alright? I tried writing to you. How come you never replied? What happened? I missed you. There was a lot of things going on last year. There was a house-elf named Dobby.." DOBBY. Dobby! So that's where that elf went! "..Who told me not to go back to Hogwarts. But I did and we missed the train thanks to him, and there was this ruddy bloke of a teacher called Lockhart, and I broke my arm and we flew to Hogwarts in a Ford Angelina and..and.." He took a deep breath, before finishing. I don't think he realized he was still gripping my waist. "We crashed into the Whomping Willow. Oh, it was a spectacular year, I wish you would have been there." He finally finished, and I brushed his hands off my waist finally. He grinned. "Sorry. Okay, now answer my questions." He demanded, as he helped me push my trolley up to the platform, which he had ran out of. We both ran towards the brick wall, and I closed my eyes as we finally stopped, and I was greeted by three familiar faces and a lovely train. "Govette!" Ron exclaimed, hugging me before Hermione hugged me as well and Draco looked over at me longingly. I smiled softly in his direction, as everyone helped me get my things on the train. I smiled and held tightly onto the trolley. When we were all situated in a compartment, I answered Harry's questions.

"I was sick." I replied, "I was home, I couldn't write letters because I was ill." Harry looked gravely sad.

"You're alright now?" He said, and I nodded. Hermione frowned.

"I'm so sorry." She said, before she hugged me and I saw Draco standing in the door way, sneering at the crowd. There was an odd twinkle in his eye when he looked at me. The same one he had when he pulled a trick on me on Christmas Eve two years ago and got me to kiss him.

"Ah well. Look, its Potty-Wee-Potter with all his little friends. Oh, and who's this?" He said, pushing past Crabbe and Goyle who grunted and a little blackhaired girl came up behind him. I recognized her to be Pansy Parkinson. Pansy smirked at me, and clung tightly onto Draco's arm.

"Govette Adams." I said, holding out my hand, which Draco took and kissed. It was odd to hear a soft yelp from Harry who had been tightening his fist before Ron elbowed him in the ribs.

"Pleasure," Draco said, with a soft smirk although Pansy looked perturbed.

"Dracooooo, lets go. I'm sick of being in such company. Pathetic little weasels, everyone of them." Pansy said, sticking her nose in the air. Draco patted her hand and nodded. "Alright, darling." He said, before he escorted her out and I rolled my eyes before everyone turned back to me.

"He kissed your hand!" Harry cried, angrily. "What a bloody invasion of your personal space." I laughed and Ginny, Ron's littlest sister looked unhappy.

"I think I'll go find Neville." She said, before she ran out of the compartment, and left us all looking flabbergasted.

"I tell you Harry, she likes you." Ron said, chewing on a licorice rope he had brought, tossing us all candy, of which I handed back. Harry looked at me oddly, as he ripped into a box of Bernie Botts' every flavor beans. "Do you want one?" He asked, and I refused. I still didn't feel up to eating much. Harry shrugged, popping a few of the colorful beans in his mouth and chewing. He had the luck that no one else had. He only managed to find the nicest ones, even though he took random handfuls. I leaned against the window, as rain began to pound against the glass.


	4. Reminiscing, Carriage Rides, and Chicken

I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember anything else on the train ride, except for shifting closer to the warm thing beside me, which I found out later on was Harry. I woke up when the train pulled to a stop and Harry shook me awake. It was a bustle as we as we rushed to get out. I saw rather eerie looking horses – which I remembered to be Thestrals. I had seen them before and I caught Harry's eye as he suppressed a shudder. "What _are_ those things?" He asked, in disgust. Hermione looked around curiously. "What things? You can't tell me you don't know what a carriage is –" "No! Those horse-like things!" Harry cut off, annoyed. "Thestrals. Horses only seen by those who have seen death. Which, apparently appear to be me and you." I said, smartly. Harry smiled and I felt a heavy hand fall on my shoulder, and I nearly stumbled onto my face. I was glad when Ron caught the back of my sweater. "'Ello there!" A gruff voice said, cheerily.

Harry brightened up considerably. "Hello, Hagrid. This is our friend Govette. She was sick last year." He said, nodding towards me before he pulled be away from Hagrid, who looked a little grave. "Oh. Fancy that. Sorry 'ou 'ere sick. Good yeh pulled throu' thou'." He said, happily. I gave a small laugh and smiled before I saw Draco beckon me over to him. "Excuse me," I said, dashing through the crowd and leaping into Draco's carriage, to be greeted by Pansy Parkinson and his gang of unruly friends. "Parkinson," I said, narrowing my eyes unhappily at the girl. We'd never gotten along. Draco smiled happily. "Govette," He said, patting the empty seat beside him, and I took it quickly before Parkinson could whip into it. I felt his arm drape around my waist, and I was smiling before I even knew I had done anything. "What is it?" I asked, turning to look at him. Pansy kicked my shin, and I winced. Draco glared daggers at her. "Leave." "But –"

"LEAVE!" Draco bellowed, and even I pulled back in fear. Pansy nearly wet herself, but agreed, scrambling out of the carriage as fast as her pencil thin legs could carry her. Blaise's eyes didn't change, although Crabbe and Goyle gave small grunting laughs. "She's a bright one," grunted Crabbe before laughing again. I smiled quietly, because Draco was drawing something on my hand with the special spell I had put on his hands and mine last year. Since we hadn't been able to talk, we'd write invisible messages in our hands that no one else could see. People presumed we were just checking to see if the ink was beginning to flow right in our quills, but we wrote small notes to each other. We'd lay in bed for hours, writing to each other. I looked at my hand. "I miss you already," It read, and I smiled before I left the compartment, taking out an ink pen and writing back. "I missed you before." We often played little games like this, seeing how close our relationship was. When we were at Christmas Dinners, our parents would treat us like lovebirds. "Oh, look at how little Govette looks so pretty there by young Draco's side," or, "Look! Draco just kissed her cheek. How adorable is that?" Draco had kissed my cheek when we were five, and we had commersed in kissing battle. We'd chase eachother around, acting like we'd gotten revenge on eachother with every cheek kiss. I smiled, remember that before Harry nearly tackled me into a carriage. "Bloody hell. Pay attention!" Harry cried, and I frowned. 'Sorry, Mr. Potter."I said. Harry winced. We were soon trudging along in the mud up to the castle, where we each looked forward to something. I looked forward to my warm bed, and writing to Draco again. Ron was obviously looking forward to dinner, because when we got close enough he took a deep whiff of the air. "Lovely. Smells like Chicken." He said, and nearly all of us burst into laughter.


	5. Icy Walks with Warm Friends

I was pressed hard against the carriage side by Harry, who really didn't mean to. Seamus had jumped into the moving carriage, and I had taken the brunt of it. I squeaked, as Harry shifted, forcing me into the door again

"Sorry, Vette." I looked at him oddly. He threw me haphazard smile. I smiled back, softly and softly moved closer to Harry, who shifted Seamus against the door.

"Eh! Harry! Bloody, can you give a guy some room?" He said, shoving back, causing Harry to become uncomfortably close to me again. I was happy when we pulled to a stop, and I jumped out quickly, fixing my sweater before I felt Harry land behind me, jumping from the carriage. He smiled, gently pushing me and I let him, walking forward.

"Mm, I can smell all the wonderful food!" Ron said, nearly drooling on himself. I caught Draco's eye, and smiled. I looked forward to being with him again. Something kept me close to that boy. Harry gripped my hand suddenly.

"He's a bloody ass." He snapped, dragging me along.

"How do you know?" I said, raising a brow. He let go of my hand, insulted, although he didn't reply, he ignored me as I inquired questions, but didn't ask for forgiveness. I simply ignored him as well, and Seamus turned towards us.

"Lover's spat? Well, I supp—"

"Shut up!" Harry snapped, and Seamus grinned.

"Oh, well. Just by the way you two were cuddling back there.." Harry glared daggers, and Seamus quickly shut up. I didn't say anything, but I saw a red tint on Harry's cheeks as we walked to the Great Hall. I applauded when ever someone was sorted into our house, and I even managed to eat a little before we all got tired and headed to bed. I sighed, as me and Harry lagged behind all the First Years eagerly looking around.

"I'm sorry for disagreeing with you—"

"I'm sorry." Harry cut off, louder than I could have even imagined. I smiled, but made no closer move to him, and he sent me another one of those haphazard smiles.

I fell asleep quickly that night, and I woke up early, early in the morning from the sun streaming in the windows. I sighed, stretching and yawning before I got dressed and went downstairs, to be greeted by bickering. "Well, Ronald. I just have to say that—"

"Stop calling me Ronald, Hermy!"

"Stop calling me Hermy, _Ronald!_"

"Shut up!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Harry sat there, looking rather bored before he got up and rushed towards me. "Vette, lets go for a walk," He said, as the voices raised higher and I nodded. I was already getting a pounding headache. Harry gripped my hand in his, and dragged me down the steps, although I wasn't reluctant. I was greeted by a blast of icy air, but inhaled it happily as Harry stopped dragging me and let me walk slowly by his side.


	6. Draco Malfoy is an Idiot!

Summary for Draco Malfoy is an Idiot!:

Hello, faithful readers. ) Thank you for keeping by and reading! I update lots, huh? 3

Have fun reading this chapter, it's a little silly but fun. Thanks.

--------------------------------

Even though the sun had already begun streaming through the darkness about an hour ago, if you looked hard enough to where it was still dark, you could see the soft twinkle of stars. I stared hard in that direction, feeling homesick. I missed Lucius. And Bellatrix. And Narcissa. And…Oh, I missed them all. Except for my father. I didn't miss him at all. Deeply sighing, I stopped and nearly caused Harry to get whiplash.

"What's wrong, Govette?" He asked, frowning as I let go of his hand.

"Oh, nothing. I just miss home is all." I replied, although Harry didn't seem very pleased with that answer. He tapped me under the chin and smiled.

"Cheer up. For me?" He asked, before batting his eyelashes in a silly way. I laughed and nodded. Times like this, it made me appreciate Harry. Draco would have patted me on the back and told me to get over it..Speaking of Draco, where was he?

As me and Harry made our way in, I saw Draco fiercly kissing a girl in a corridor. A girl with black hair…Pansy. My heart burned with anger and spite as I tore my eyes away from him, and I quickly took Harry's hand again, who really didn't seem to care. Harry shrugged, "It was like that last year. He was trying to get in bed with every girl he could find." So, that's what I was to Draco? A meaningless might-be shag? I didn't feel sad. Oh, not one bit. I grinned bitterly, before I took out my quill and wrote a quick message. One that made Draco jump and hurry away from Pansy with amazing speed. And run right into me and Harry.

"Oh, hello," I said, with a fake-grin as I held onto Harry's hand. "I see you've been busy." I pointed towards the lipstick marks on his lips and neck, and he suddenly realized what happened. He looked as if he'd melted.

"Yeah..Well…Adams..You…I…"

"Save it. I'm not up for your pathetic little remarks, Malfoy." I said, my real-self kicking in for once. A trade-mark scowl found its way across my lips. I turned to Harry and fixed his robes, smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Turn to page 21, students." Flitwick said, smiling at us all expectantly. We'd been teamed up in partners. I had a hyper twelve-year old, who's jaw went up and down. I turned the page for both of us, and scanned around the room. I saw Harry had been teamed with Pansy. And she wasn't insulting him. I could hear that voice. She was _flirting _with him! Bloody hell, was there no end to this girl's patheticness? I heard her giggle and lightly hit Harry's shoulder.

"Alright, now recite this incan—" It was too late. I already had, very softly. It hit Pansy square in the back, and almost immediately her hair turned white and her skin wrinkled. "Sorry, it slipped," I lied, and smiled meekly. Classes were a breeze that day, except for all the homework they piled on us. As I heaved my book bag over my shoulder, two redheaded boys walked up.

"Oh what have we…" chimed one of them.

"Here, Fred?" OH, they were Fred and George.

"Why yes, George." Replied Fred. Harry walked up at that moment.

"Hello, Govette." Harry said, kindly.

"Hello Harry!" Both of the Twins said, happily.

"Hello, Fred. George. Torturing another student?" Harry replied.

"Torturing?" Fred said, patting Harry.

"Hardly, Harry." George said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, hardly, Harry." Fred replied, smirking.

"Well, show me what you were going to show Govette then," Harry said, standing beside me. With a flourish, they produced a large vase, filled with flowers..But they weren't flowers, they were little butterflies. Harry laughed, tilting his head.

"Well fancy that," he said, reaching out and touching one of the butterflies, who flew at him and landed on the rim of his glasses. Harry scrunched his nose and laughed again, and I smiled gently, as I watched Harry. Fred and George smiled at us, and put the vase back. And at that moment, I think I possibly started to forget how much I was supposed to hate Harry, and I enveloped him in a hug. My father was going to kill me. And I wasn't joking.


	7. Hogsmeade, a place for tears

As me and Harry made our way back up to the common room, I took the spell off my hands as Draco wrote. I really didn't feel like talking or writing to him at the moment.

Slowly, I yawned. It'd been a long day. Harry looked tired as well. I just looked forward to the cushioned couch. As we clambered into the common room, Harry collapsed in a chair and I layed on the couch. Harry yawned. "Bloody hell..What a day. Especially with Parkinson hanging all over me." He said, shuddering.

"I feel like I need a long shower." I laughed.

"Go take one then," He smiled.

"No. Not yet." He said, before he stood, lifting my head and taking a seat on the couch, laying my head on his lap. I bolted upright.

Was Potter flirting with me? Harry rolled his eyes, but smirked. He jumped at me, fakely, causing me to scramble backwards. He laughed. "Not funny," I said, as I sat at the other end of the couch, my heart pounding. "You know what?" I said. Harry smiled. "What?" He asked. "I think I'll go take that long shower." I said, with a grin before I leapt off the couch, and up the stairs, taking my clothes before bounding down to the girls bathroom. I could hear footsteps behind me as I jogged, but I knew it wasn't Harry. They were softer, more determined steps. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist and caught me off guard. "Let go!" I cried, bringing my elbow sharply into whoever's ribs. I took out my wand and pointed it expertly at the pale throat. Draco was on his knees in front of me, holding his ribs with a scowl apon his face. 'Now you know how it feels," Draco said, his eyes narrowed. "To see someone you like with someone you hate." He stood up, grabbing my chin. I knew what he was going to do next. At least, I thought I did. I expected to be struck across the face, but I was taken aback when something else happened. I felt him kiss me, longingly. It was gentle, something I'd never expected with Draco. I pulled back and slapped him. Hard. My hand stung really badly after. "Don't you ever touch me again, Malfoy. I'm not your little Parkinson, and I never will be. You proved to me today how pathetic you are. Leave, and never talk to me again." I said, even though my voice was wavering.

The next day, was Saturday and Quidditch Tryouts. I decided I'd give it a shot, and when I saw Harry and the rest of the Trio in the stands, I immediately got nervous. Fred and George had stopped playing as the beaters. 'Didn't need to lose any limbs or anything, have to use them to make inventions!' I sighed, as Oliver thrust a beater bat at me, and I caught it, surprising the other students. "Alright. Get out 'here!" He cried, and I jogged out to the playing field, mounting my broom and taking off as I saw them let the bludgers loose. I took a long shaky breath, before I took a swing and hit it expertly. I heard cheers from the stands, and smiled before I landed gracefully on the ground, holding my broom in my hand. "We'll let you know at the end of the day," Oliver said, and I jogged up to the stands, sliding into a seat beside Hermione. Harry clapped me hard on the back and I coughed. "Ow." I said, meekly, rubbing my shoulder. "Sorry," Harry said, with a nervous laugh. We watched the others for a long while, and I found myself pondering. Pondering where we all would be in three years. Would we still be at Hogwarts? Would I be alive?

I didn't get the beater position, but soon it was winter and we all were chattering happily about the Holidays. I had already decided it would be better if I stayed, and Harry seemed very deeply worried about something. During the last few months, we'd had troubles with a man named Sirius Black. I knew nothing about him, but I'd often heard my Father talk about a man named Sirius. I remember it was a visit to Hogsmeade when I finally got away from the school and everyone else. As we trudged through the snow, I quickly ran ahead to the gates. I only wished Harry could have come with. As I was wandering through Honeydukes, I felt someone brush against me. "Oh, excu—" I was cut off by my hand going through robes and landing on a jacket. But my hand disappeared. It was Harry I had just found. He looked around, as soon as no one was looking he swept me under the cloak, and we walked out. Harry saw people disappear into the shack, so I let him go, and met up with Ron and Hermione, whom were talking about Christmas. "So, Hermione. Aren't you going skiing again?" He said, with a smile. "No, I rather hurt my ankle last time. I think I'll just stay at Hogwarts this year." She replied, and I heard the shrieking shack door close and I saw footprints. Following them, I heard soft sobs. And I realized who it was. "Harry?" I asked, softly as I walked towards the rock he was probably sitting on.


	8. Crying only brings the tears faster

"Harry, love?" I asked, before I took the cloak away from him to be greeted by a tearstained face. Hermione and Ron weren't far behind me, and I let them hug him and pat him, and calm him down. I just sat there rather awkwardly. My father was the meaning of all his pains. And I felt like crying too, right now. I wanted to hold Harry close, and calm him down. Tell him everything was going to be alright. But it wasn't. It never was going to be alright. And I couldn't hold him close, and I couldn't look him in the eye without feeling awful. I blinked back tears, and even though they all tried to get me to leave with them, I wouldn't. Harry reluctantly left me behind, and as soon as I was alone, I sobbed. I cried for Harry. I cried for his parents, and my Father's cruelty. I cried because I didn't understand. I wanted to understand, so badly. I wanted to be able to tell Harry the truth.

As I was crying, I didn't realize that Draco had walked up behind me. "Well, look who's being a pathetic little bitch now?" He said, and I heard snickers. Pansy was behind him. I wasn't in the mood to be bossed around. "Get up," He said, sneering. "Come on. I know you can." He said, before he raised a hand towards me and I snapped, whipping around.

"I told you to leave me alone, Draco. I warned you, and when I warned you I meant your little whore too," I said, calmly, glaring at Pansy. "I suggest you leave." I said, as Pansy put her hands on her hips and walked up to me. "Well, you have no reason to tell me that. I'm Pansy Parkinson. My father could have you killed," I sneered. Draco put his head in his palm at what Pansy said. "Oh, I'm quivering in my bloody boots, Parkinson. My father could have your whole family killed, buried and burnt. My father is.." I said, before I realized. "My father isn't my father." I said, before I realized. And I bolted off towards the school. And on the way I saw Seamus's mother. And we locked eyes.

"K-Katie..?" She said, in a deep irish accent.


	9. Fly me to the moon

Katie? Why did that name sound so…familiar? I whipped around, towards the woman walking towards me, leaving Neville, not Seamus looking so confused.

"Katie? Katie?" She inquired again, and I reached out to her. Grandmother? Harry looked confused as he came around the corner. I suddenly realized. I started sobbing again, but I didn't care who saw. I was gathered up in someone's arms, and I realized they were Neville's arms. My brother's arms. I sobbed into his shoulder, as another pair of arms joined.

"My daughter..My Daughter, Katie.." My grandmother said. There were different sobs now, and I could feel a hand on my shoulder, and I felt like now would be a good time to tell everyone. I stood, kissing my mother's forehead and hugging my brother tightly before I moved towards Harry, grabbing his hand and leading him away. I was going to tell him the truth.

"Govette..?"

"Katie, not Govette. Katie Longbottom," I said, and took his hands. "For thirteen long years, I thought the Dark Lord was my father. And..he sent me here to keep an eye on you. You understand, don't you?"

"Of --" "_Wake up, Govette!"_

My eyes snapped open. I had fallen asleep on that rock. Harry had come back, worried.

"Oh, I'm..sorry." I said, rubbing my eyes as I stood. Harry smiled.

"Its okay. Just come along before you catch cold." He said, dropping the cloak and wrapping it around my shoulders as we walked through Hogsmeade together, invisible. And for a few urgent moments, I wanted to grab Harry and kiss him. But I couldn't do that. It was wrong. So, that whole trip was hard. When we arrived at the school, I just wanted to get warm and go to bed. And that's exactly what I did. The next morning we had Care of Magical Creatures, and we all were excited. As we all walked down, I saw Hippogriffs and smiled. I loved those creatures, and I felt someone's hand come in contact with mine and looked over. Harry had grabbed it because there had been a beetle settling on it. He brushed it away before letting my hand go. I sighed.

"'lrighty then. 'ow you've all 'ot yer books?" I nodded, as mine tried to bite me.

"How do we get the ruddy things open?" Draco asked, snottily.

"'Ell you just stroke the spine!" Hagrid said, incredulously. We all took our belts and such off the books and stroked the spine. Many purrs murmured through the crowd and we were all told to put them away, which we did.

"Now, I'd like someone to volunteer for the Hippogriff training. Everyone stepped back, leaving me and Harry standing there, rather embarrassed.

"Well..'arry, c'mon up." He said, and Harry did so, none to quickly.

"'ow bow to Buckbeak here," And he did so, and within a flash the Hippogriff bowed back and Hagrid had lifted Harry onto Buckbeak's back, and was off. I knew he'd be fine, and Hermione and Ron had a few close whispers of nervousness. When Harry returned, Hagrid helped him off. He was all jittery and excited, and walked over us.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing." He said, running his hand through his hair before he turned back to Hagrid to have a converstation.

At the end of the day, Harry had bundled up in all his warm clothes, and urged me to do so as well. Shrugging, I allowed him to drape my largest cloak over me, and then, he drug me outside. To Buckbeak's pen. I hesitated, but Harry pulled me along. We both bowed, and Harry climbed up onto Buckbeak's back, pulling me up infront of him. I nervously looked around as we took off, but Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder and I felt confidence run through my veins. It was a wonderful ride, and if it hadn't been so cold, it would have been better. I could feel Harry's warm breath on my cheek, and I blushed happily. When we landed, I jumped off and rubbed Buckbeak's neck, smiling as it turned and nuzzled its beak against my cheek. And when I turned, Harry was there. And I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I said, smiling as he hugged back, warmly.

The rest of the year went by in a flash. I was attacked by another bout of the illness I had, and I didn't get to see them do anything except when they came and used the timeturner in the Hospital Wing. I was getting suspicious about this illness. Once I was better, Ron invited me to come stay with them for the summer. I eagerly agreed. Father would be proud.


	10. EW! WEASLEY KISSES!

"Father, I insist upon stopping this pathetic operation right now. I am learning nothing," I lied, I was learning many things. Like how much Harry Potter cared about people. And it was hurting me.. "They weren't lying when they said they start to rebel as teenagers..Hmm..Keep on with the operation." He said. "Go get your things. The Weasleys are waiting." He said, shooing me away. I quickly flooed there, and I was greeted by happy faces. And one exceptionally moody one. Harry. I walked towards him, but he shot daggers towards me. "Leave me alone." He said, and I obligated as Ginny showed me my room. "Oh, Hermione just told him about the O.W.L.s in fifth year. Not like he has to worry about them yet, he's only going into fourth." She said, as she looked around. "You'll be sharing this room with Hermione, I hope you don't mind." I smiled. "Oh, I don't mind at all," I said, and unpacked my things quickly.

I ran down the stairs, to see Harry had brightened up and they were all going swimming. They offered to let me go.

"Oh..I don't think I could.." I said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least come look at it with us. Please?" He said, as he stripped off his shirt and Ginny eyed him for a considerably long while.

"Alright.." I said, running up and grabbing my black bathing suit, changing into it and throwing a pair of jeans over it. I walked down, my towel covering my chest. "Lets go." I said, and everyone bounded out of the house, teasing or pushing each other, laughing. I smiled as I lagged behind. Harry turned towards me.

"Coming or not?" He said, grabbing my towel and making off with it. I furrowed my brow,

"HEY!" I yelled after him, before chasing him and tackling him down in the soft grass, where he laughed and I pinned him down. " Give me my towel back before I make you submit to torture." Harry smirked, cockily.

"Pssh. Torture?" I nodded, before I began to tickle him. He broke out into a peal of laughter.

"Gah! Okay! Okay! I surrender." He said, but I kept him pinned down because he had leaned up in the middle of tickling and nearly crashed heads with me.

"Alright. Drop the towel!" I said, and he did so. I climbed off of him picking it up and laying it in the gravel by the lake, of whom everyone was already at. Harry stripped off his jeans, and jumped in, laughing as he splashed Ginny who squealed and splashed back before tackling him and trying to dunk him under.

I moved back as Ron splashed me, and I took off my jeans before I went into the lake. Ron dunked me immediately before I pulled him under, and something awkward happened. His lips collided with mine. Both of us bolted up out of the water, and I stared in disbelief at the red headed boy, who touched his lips. Everyone turned to us. "What's wrong?"

"I'…I've just kissed Govette." Harry's eyes widened.

"What?" He said in disbelief, and Hermione glared daggers at me. "It was an accident!" We both cried, at the same time.


	11. Ants like Mashed Potatoes

It was very odd, that night at dinner. A few people spoke, but quietly. Mrs. Weasley had given me permission to eat outside on the swinging bench should I choose too. I wanted to. I slipped out quietly, sitting in the big oak tree swing, to the left of the lake. It wasn't long before I saw a figure approaching, but it wasn't a feminine figure. I cocked an eyebrow at it, as I saw the rim of glasses appear and I sighed. "What? Come to tease me some more?" I asked, even though I stopped the swinging long enough for Harry to sit down. "No. Why would I? I always expected that somewhere along the road you'd get a boyfriend…Just..not Ron," He said, with a shudder. I laughed. "Oh. Yeah. Right." I said, rolling my eyes as took a sip of my water. Harry looked over at me with a haphazard smile, the one I had grown to enjoy. "It was an accident, wasn't it?" Harry asked, leaning back and placing an arm along the back of the swing, as I contuined to swing the both of us slowly. "Yes. I don't dislike Ron, I just…Well, you know." I said, with a shrug as I set my plate down in the grass, watching a few ants scurry to eat the rest of the mashed potatoes. Harry smiled. "Yes, I actually do know." He said, thoughtfully as I rubbed my knees. It had gotten rather chilly. Drafts blew in from the lake every few minutes. Harry suddenly moved closer. "Cold?" He asked, and I shook my head no. "I-I like the cold," I stammered, as Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We sat quietly for a few moments, before the screen door opened and shut, and I saw a flash of red-hair walk towards us. Ginny! She'd bloody murder me if she saw me like this, with Harry. "Er, excuse me." I said, standing, adjusting my shirt and sitting on the other side of Harry, who looked at me oddly. Ginny stood in front of us. "Hey, guys. Fred and George are going to fire some fireworks off in the house," She said, having no idea how dangerous that sounded. Harry smiled, "We'll be in soon." He said, although that didn't please Ginny very much. "See you, then!" She said, as she dashed off towards the house.

Harry stood, turning towards me and holding out his hand. "Thank you," I said, as I noticed my plate had disappeared, probably carried off by ants, and took his hand. We looked at each other, awkwardly before we both started walking towards the house, quietly. As we opened the door, Fred and George grinned at us. I shrugged, sitting down in an chair, taking a look towards Harry as Ginny walked up to him and started a converstation. I smiled, as Fred and George lit a firework and it burst into blue butterflies, and fluttered about the room before disappearing. Harry had taken a seat beside me, as Mrs. Weasley set a cup of Mint tea infront of me and I offered Harry a sip. He refused, and I teased him about not being able to try new things. Harry simply smiled and watched the fireworks. After, nearly all of us were exhausted. I turned in before everyone else, and by the time Hermione came to bed it must have been ages. She was murmuring happily about something when she laid down to sleep.

When I woke up, Harry was leaning over me. I jumped up quickly, nearly hitting my head on his. "What's wrong?" I asked, and Harry blushed. "Nothing. I was just watching you. Come down for breakfast." He said, before walking out of the warm room. I groaned softly, rubbing my eye with the heel of my hand and Hermione grinned. "I think he likes you," She stated, smartly. "Well, I think you read too much," I said, sticking my tongue out at her as I got dressed. I dashed down the stairs, looking around. It had begun to rain, and I sighed. Perfect. Harry didn't seem to mind. "So, Harry..We were thinking after breakfast of maybe going to Diagon Alley to get new supplies," Ginny said. Harry shook his head. "Out in this weather? I'd rather be caught dead with a dragon," Harry said, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're no fun," She stated, and I took a seat farther away from them, as Mrs. Weasley put some toast on my plate and spooned some eggs there. "Oh, thank you." I said, and she raised a brow at me. "You'll be skin and bones, child," I laughed. "Well, I'll die skin and bones." I said, waving my fork in the air triumphantly before I began to eat. Harry smiled over at me, and I had a feeling this would not be a boring day.


	12. Not Malfoy again

After breakfast, everyone except Harry and I had decided to go to Diagon Alley. Ginny disliked leaving Harry behind, but the temptation of a new cloak was too much for her, so she left with them. Once they had left, I fell onto the couch, leaving room for Harry should he want to join. He came down the stairs, holding a book. He collapsed onto the couch beside me, cracking it open. "What is that?" I asked, leaning over. "Just some light reading," He said, with a smile. I looked over his shoulder and he tilted his head to the side before putting the book down. "You know what? You are more interesting than a stupid book. Twenty questions?" He asked, with a grin. I groaned and rolled my eyes. He gave a boyish pout. "Oh come on! Its just questions." I finally agreed.

He couldn't seem to find any questions so I looked at Harry. It had stopped raining. "Maybe we should go to Diagon Alley as well," I prompted, and took his hand, and he agreed. We floo'd, and I caught a glimpse of Ginny walking towards us. I tried to pull my hand away, and Harry grit his teeth. "You aren't running this time." He said, with a smile before he realized why and let go of my hand. Ginny stood there, staring at us. "So that's why you've been all over her," Ginny stated, flatly. "It's not like that!" Harry said. "No! Will everyone stop saying that I like everyone? I don't like anyone!" I said, annoyedly. Harry looked a little upset, but I didn't notice. Ginny looked rather flustered at my reply. "Well then stop hanging all over him then, Govette!" She said towards me, and Harry looked at Ginny angrily. "Stop telling her what to do!" He said, before they were both in a full-blown argument. "Maybe I should go home," I said, unhappily. 'What? Back to the Burrow?" Harry said, dragging his attention away from the annoyed Ginny. "No. Back home, to my home." I said, frowning. Harry sighed. "It's your choice, I won't hold you back." He said, before he turned away from me.

Later that night, I had everything packed again and I was about to floo back home. "Bye, sorry it didn't work out." I said, hugging Mrs. Weasley before I took a step towards the fireplace. I could feel Harry's eyes cutting into my back, but I didn't turn and look at him. I simply waved to them all before returning home, stumbling out of the fireplace and crashing into a blonde. "Bloody hell," I said, rubbing the back of my head before I looked down at the boy I had landed on. Draco Malfoy stared back up at me, moodily. "Will you please get off?" He asked, his fingers drumming against the floor. I quickly did so, smoothing out my skirt before I looked down at him. "Well, get up." I said, before noticing cast on his arm. "What happened?" I asked, as I leaned down, looking at his arm. "That bloody bird thing." Draco muttered unhappily, before he looked up at me. "You know, I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to scare you away," He said. I realized he looked miserable, his face pale and his eyes tired. I sighed. "Draco, you possibly ruined our friendship, but I forgive you." He smiled weakly before he leaned forward and kissed me. And this time I consented. I didn't kiss back, but I let him kiss me. But it ached when he did, like something had broken deep inside, in my soul.


	13. I wanna hold your hand

Summary for I wanna hold your hand:

Well, seems our characters are all messed up eh? Don't worry, I can give you a few hints and definite things for the next chapter.

Hints:

One of our characters is going to be kissed.

Someone will start crying.

Definite things:

**G**ovette DOESN'T like Draco anymore (hears whoo's and waving flags)

Ron and Govette is not going to happen (yhuck!)

Govette is going to be injured.

To all my readers\

Thank you for sticking with me.

This is gonna be a long **h**ard ride!

----------

P.S I included a hint in the text! see if you can figure it out.

----------

I didn't hear or see Harry until the beginning of the School Year. Draco had ruined things, again. I could see that flash of black hair above the crowd. He'd gotten taller. Slowly I walked towards him, I didn't know what his reaction would be.

"Harry?" I asked, tapping his shoulder. He turned around. Bloody hell. He wasn't just handsome now.

"Hello, Govette!" He cried, happily. He'd obviously gotten over whatever had bothered him. In a single leap I had nearly tackled Harry down, in a bear hug.

"I missed you," We both said at the same times, hugging again. I ignored the butterflies I had and smiled at Ron and Hermione, who were involved in converstation. Harry and I got a compartment, waiting for the two to join us. I coughed gently, as Harry sat down beside me. My heart beat wildly, and I really hoped he couldn't hear. Harry looked a little nervous as well.

Harry and I didn't talk on the way there, he shifted about until he was comfortable, and I squished myself as far as I could from him, so he couldn't feel my rapidly beating heart. What was wrong? Was I getting another illness? I had never had this feeling before. Butterflies echoed around my stomach and my head spun as Harry's hand accidentally brushed up against mine. Or was it accidental? I moved my hand over his, slowly. He spread his fingers wide, and I took the opportunity to lace my fingers with his. It was a few blissful moments before Cho Chang opened the compartment, prettier than ever. Harry immediately let go of my hand, and I looked down at my hand. I felt empty again.

Cho Chang joined us, and had a rather nice long conversation with Harry, whom enjoyed her company. I scowled. Never had I wanted to kill a female so much – but what was causing this hatred? It certainly wasn't because of Harry. No. Definetly not. She was just..annoying. Yeah. Annoying. I sighed, as Cho took a look towards me.

"Who's she?" I glared at her with a warning to back off. She just shrugged happily. "Well?" Cho said.

"She's my friend," Harry said, with confidence.

"Mm." Cho said before standing.

"I'm going to go find Cedric. Good-bye, Harry." Harry sighed happily.

"Wonderful girl she is."

"More like wonderfully stupid." I replied, with a sneer.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Harry barked.

I sighed. I wished we still had a hold of that blissful feeling, holding one's hand. But it was ruined now. Stupid Chang. Stupid Potter. Stupid everything.


	14. Don't speak

After the Cho incident, we were both very quiet. It hadn't been this tense before, ever. We both gave a sigh of relief as we saw the train slowly pull up to the platform, and both of us leapt up, moving towards the door. I grabbed Harry's hand, and he turned towards me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I hugged him tightly. He looked a little confused, but hugged back before we both ran off the train. Hermione and Ron were close behind us, bickering. I rolled my eyes with a smile before I clambered into a carriage, helping Hermione in as Harry leapt up into it with ease, sitting beside Ron as Hermione sat beside me. Both of them refused to look at each other.

Dinner was wonderful. Everyone went to bed content, full and warm. Except me and Harry didn't go to bed as quickly as everyone else. We sat together on the couch, talking about our summers.

"Hmm. Mine was boring," I replied, with a shrug before my eyes caught with his. I felt like leaning forward, but I didn't. I simply tore my eyes away from his.

"I-It's getting pretty late," I stated, standing as Harry sighed. It sounded like it was a disappointing sigh.

"I suppose," He muttered, standing before he drew me close to him, and ducked down, as if he were going to kiss me. I closed my eyes, as I felt his lips fall upon my cheek. We both pulled away, laughing nervously.

"G-Goodnight," Harry stammered, before he ran up the stairs.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt perfect. Stretching, I quickly dressed and went downstairs, to be surprised by Harry fast asleep on the couch.

"Harry?" I asked, raising a brow. His eyelashes fluttered gently against his cheeks, and I took the glasses off his eyes, smiling. He stirred, stretching gently with a soft purring sound.

"Morning," He said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he stood up, looking at me.

"Hand me my glasses, please?" He asked, pleasantly.

"You're in a perfectly good mood today," I replied, with a smile as I sat down beside him on the couch. He leaned back, placing his back over my lap and leaning his head on the arm of the couch.

"Well, it's a beautiful day." He said, with a smile. I laughed, before I knew what I was doing. My fingers were toying with that black hair of his, and he leaned into the touches. Smiling, I moved my finger down and traced his scar, raising a brow when Harry drew a sharp breath and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?" I asked, frowning bitterly at myself. His eyes opened.

"No. Not at all. It…well. I should probably get dressed," He said, before standing. "How'd you end up on the couch?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Going to get dressed," He called, before he ran up the stairs.

I waited eagerly for Harry to get back. I didn't know why, but he was starting to attract me to him, and I have a feeling he knew it. As he stepped down the stairs, he was just finishing buttoning up his shirt, and throwing his cloak over his shoulders.

"Tie," I said, pointing at his shirt. He mumbled, pulling out the red and gold tie and throwing it messily around his neck, tying it as if it were a menace.

During the day, I had seen many figures that resembled Cho and Cedric. Snogging. Rather wildly.

It had become windy that day, and as me and Harry stood together by the edge of the Lake, our hands shoved in our cloak pockets happily, Cho and her gang of friends walked out of the castle, and I turned around, just in time to see Cho's hair get caught in the wind and blow into her delicate face. She laughed, her eyes closing and her mouth opening. And I realized, at that moment, why Harry liked her. She was delicate, innocent. Pretty, but not beautiful. For some reason, my heart must have plummeted fifty feet. I could never live up to _that_. I was odd, immoral, and stupid. I followed everything my father said. I wasn't quiet. I wasn't delicate. Hell, I wasn't even _pretty._ Closing my eyes, I bit my lip before I turned to Harry.

"Harry, I'm going to go." I mumbled, my eyes avoiding him. Harry turned around, confused.

"Why?" He asked, stepping closer to me as my skirt pulled at my legs. His cloak whipped around him fiercely in the wind, and I wanted to hug him tightly.

"I..just want to go," I said, stepping back nervously. My foot hit a rock and I went over, my arms going out sideways to catch myself, and I landed with a splash in the water. Harry's eyebrows raised, and he laughed outloud.

"Not funny.." I said, as I rubbed my wrist.

"It looks broken," Harry said, with a sigh as he didn't take my hand, but waded into the water and picked me up.

"I can walk!" I protested, but Harry was so warm, and that water was so cold. Harry smiled, before he set me down. I had soaked him also, my clothes being sopping wet. As we walked to the Hospital Wing, we both received odd glances. Harry pushed open the door, calling for Madam Promfrey.

"She broke her wrist," He said, delicately taking my hand as if it were a piece of fine crystal. My heart began to pound again, and I realized how silly the whole situation was. She quickly healed it with a simple spell, dried us both and sent us off to the Kitchens to drink something warm.

We both chatted on the way there, and when we arrived, Dobby rushed up to me with wide eyes.

"Missus Marvolo," He muttered, just loud enough for Harry to be able to pick up on what he said.

"What? Oh no, this is Adams. Govette Adams." He said, with confidence.

"Harry!' Dobby said worriedly, and I felt everything shatter inside. What was going on?

"She's not Adams. Oh no, she is a Marvolo. Govette Dusk Marvolo," He said, and then hovered away from me as if I were going to hit him. Harry turned round to me, eyes flashing angrily.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" He asked, grabbing my cloak tightly.

"Yes," I replied, sinking to my knees as he grabbed my cloak. "I am one of them." I said, closing my eyes.


	15. Alone, Helpless, Running

SONG CREDIT TO: LINKIN PARK - EASIER TO RUN

It's so confusing, isn't it? To be someone you aren't? To adapt to find out you aren't that person at all?

-------------------

I couldn't help it, I began to cry. I put both my hands up to cover my face. Adams had become my alter-ego. My get away. It saved me. Harry let go of my cloak, and I longed to feel him hug me, and hold me close. I curled up as tight as I could, weeping. Harry kneeled beside me. "Tell me everything," He said, shortly. I choked softly, but nodded.

"When I was younger," I said, now that I had calmed down. I searched for words. It was hard to explain. "I was taken from my home by Malfoy and Macnair." Harry nodded, as he sipped on his Earl Grey tea. I sighed and inhaled the scent of my mint tea. "They raised me as their own child. I had everything I could want at my fingertips. Draco Malfoy was my closest friend," I mumbled before taking a sip of my tea. Harry looked at me thoughtfully.

"So that's why you protected him that one time," He said, somewhat angrily. I smiled weakly. "Yes. But then, later on that night..He called you something cruel, and I protected you…But anyway, I was sent here to keep an eye. On you. But something happened along the way. I started to hate my family. And I do now. I hate everything I've ever done, anything cru—" I was cut off by Harry setting his cup down with a clatter. I winced at the sudden sound, and he turned to me. There were tears in his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked, sliding closer to him and looking into his eyes. Sorrow filled them, and I didn't know what to say, but I did the only thing in my mind. I tapped his chin and smiled weakly. "Cheer up. For me?" I quoted. Something Harry had said. He laughed softly, and moved his fingers under his glasses to wipe away the tears. He looked up at me.

"Should I trust you?" He asked, his eyes still full of that angry sorrow. "Please." I murmured, and he sobbed softly. I pulled him close, something I had wanted to do since third year, and I let him cry as I stroked his hair, feeling the cold tears fall against my neck and shoulder. I could feel his breath starting to even out. He'd fallen asleep. Gently laying back, letting Harry's head rest on my shoulder, I softly hummed to him, telling him everything would be alright, and everything would sort itself out. It wasn't long before I fell asleep as well.

I woke up to see Harry stirring a cup of coffee. He looked rested, and his eyes were clear. "Feel better?" I asked, sitting up.

"No," He replied, quietly. I stood, walking towards him. He whipped around, glaring at me in the eyes. I sighed, before I sat back, before I began to speak.

"Something has been taken, from deep inside of me. A secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see. Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away. Like moving pictures in my head, for years and year's they've played.." Harry looked taken aback, but I contiuned. My eyes were filled with tears again.

"If I could change I would, take back the pain I would, retrace every wrong move that I made I would if I could, stand up and take the blame I would, If I could take all the shame to the grave." Harry stepped closer, and I moved backwards.

"Sometimes I remember, the darkness of my past, bringing back these memories, I wish I didn't have. Sometimes I think of letting go, and never looking back, and never moving forward so there would never be a past.." Harry's eyes went wide as I gritted my teeth. "Just washing it aside, all this helplessness inside, pretending I don't feel misplaced, It's so much simpler than change, It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb, It's so much easier to run, than face all this pain here all alone.." I ended, tears streaming down my face.

"Do you understand?" I asked, bitterly as my shoulders shook. He ignored my question and dropped the cup of coffee, causing glass and hot liquid to splash everywhere. He walked right through it, kneeling in front of me, grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm here, you don't have to face it alone like I have. I'm right here," He replied, and I collapsed into his arms, sliding off the couch and kneeling in front of him, bent over so my head was leaned into his lap, sobbing. I felt his hands brush through my hair, and I felt so helpless.

"I'll keep your secret," He said, quietly before he tilted my head up and looked me in the eyes.

"Promise me.." I said, softly. Harry brought me closer, hugging me tighter.


	16. Snowy Winter Days

Well well well.

Govette has finally realized her feelings for Harry. Do you think Harry likes her back?

----------------

When we at last left the kitchens, it was at least seven in the morning, and some students had already stirred. They pointed and whispered at us, and I felt Harry's hand in mine. "Don't listen to them," He whispered in my ear. I smiled softly and looked over at Harry, who was squeezing my hand softly.

"This year, we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament! The participating schools will be, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons! There will be three winners that will participate, but because things have gotten more dangerous, you must be at least seventeen to enter!"

Groans echoed through out the room, and Ron looked a little disappointed as the speech ended and he shoveled a mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, speaking through them.

"Ahey, 'Arry ou woulhda behn goohd in thaht!" He said, before swallowing. Hermione looked perturbed,

"Ronald, don't speak with your mouth full." She scolded, and I laughed softly, nibbling on my bread as Harry laughed.

"Yeah, right. I've got things other than Tournaments and pride." He replied. with a shrug, looking over at me. I smiled, and took Harry's hand under the table, and he squeezed it reassuringly before he set it back on the table top and grinned.

"So, what should I have for Lunch?" He asked me, and I tapped his nose softly.

"I wouldn't know. I'm just eating bread."

Later that same day, the Yule Ball was announced. I groaned as we walked out of the Hall.

"A ball?" I asked Harry, not believing it. "A ruddy ball." I mumbled, and Harry winced.

"Yeah. Maybe I can act sick or something," He replied, and I looked over at him, in disbelief.

"You must be kidding me! You've got girls hanging all over you," I exclaimed, and Harry blushed.

I contuined. "Why wouldn't you want to go? I mean, look! You're handsome!" I finished, with a nod. Harry laughed, before teasing me.

"Maybe you'll go with me then?" He said, nudging me, being playful. I was surprised he was like this, since I had told him all about what I was and who I was.

"No," I replied, flatly. "I'm not pretty enough," I said with a frown, twirling my shoulder length brown hair, sighing. Harry glared at me.

"Don't say that!" He said, grabbing my shoulder. "You're very pretty. In my opinion," He said, and smiled. An opinion of a friend. I sighed again and looked towards Harry. "I'll take your word for it then," I replied, nodding as I linked arms with him and we paraded off.

"Students, turn to page sixty-four and take out your vials. You will be needing them." Severus Snape said, and I quietly moved to obey. He slammed his hand down on my desk.

"Except you, Adams. Come with me," He said, very softly, a sneer finishing it off. Harry was clenching and unclenching his fist. I knew he was angry. His hair seemed to lose its glimmer when he was furious.

Slowly, I nodded and followed the black-haired man to his office. He shut the door quietly.

"Govette, I have raised you as my daughter. I have treated you as if you were of my own blood. I believe it is time for me to tell you who you are," He said, in a very drawling voice, pouring a two cups of brandy.

"Take a few sips, believe me, you'll need it," He mumbled, and I stared at the golden liquid. "You were taken on December 13th. We dubbed that as your birthday…We took you from Ireland, and.." He paused, stirring the liquid in his cup with his finger. "Your mother is Inga Finnigan." He said, and I dropped my glass, causing brandy to splash in the metal goblet, and land on the floor with a loud clatter. "Your brother..—Or twin, I should say, is Seamus –"

"Finnigan?" I finished. My head was spinning.

"Leave now," He said, glaring at me. "Go. NOW!" He barked, and I could hear upset whispers from the classroom. As I walked out of the room, I gave a reassuring smile to Harry, and sat beside him.

"Seamus Finnigan, please come in?" Severus asked, and Seamus looked around nervously, before slinking into the office, his head lowered. Harry managed to keep his mouth shut as Seamus came out and smiled over at me. Everyone was a bustle when we got out, and Harry took my hands.

"What—" He began, his eyes shining. Seamus slapped his hands away.

"Get off my sister," He growled, angrily. Harry's brow raised and he understood, hugging me.

"Isn't it wonderful?" I asked, hugging Harry tightly.

"I've actually got a family – a real family, and ..I..I have you," I said, smiling happily.

In a few weeks, I couldn't manage to escape from any boy. I had been asked nearly twelve times by the same person. Fred Weasley.

"Goovette, come on. I know there is an age gap," He pleaded, "But no one else will go with me?"

"Ask Angelina. She'll go with you," I stated. It was true. Angelina had been waiting for Fred to ask her. And I had been waiting for Harry, and he was trudging towards me, as if he'd been through one hell of a battle.

I rose a brow, and he explained before I could ask any questions.

"I asked Cho, but she turned..me down.." He said, heavily. He sunk into a snow covered bench and rested his chin in his hand, and I took a seat by him.

"Aww, cheer up." I said, hugging him.

"It's snowy, and beautiful. And there are other girls," I said, rubbing his shoulder softly as I hugged him.

Harry sighed.

"I suppose," He shrugged, before looking over at me.

"Would you go with me?" He asked, curiously. I thought for a moment.

"Why not?" I said, ruffling his hair. Harry smiled, before he pecked my cheek very softly.

"Thank you." I laughed, embracing him softly as if he were my brother.

Speaking of my brother, he was moodily watching us in 'Must Murder Harry' mode. I rolled my eyes at him, and stood up, gathering snow up in my hands. Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh no you don't," He said before he gathered up snow as well and we began the best snow-ball fight I had ever had. We both fell into the snow bank, and I ran my fingers through Harry's black hair, brushing the snow out of it lovingly. Harry smiled.

"I like that," He said, suddenly. I smiled back, curiously.

"Like what?"

"The way you run your fingers through my hair. It makes me feel warm." He stated, and I laughed before I dumped a whole arm full of snow on him and ran, to get warmth. We both went into the common room, shivering. I walked up to the girls dormitories change, and realized within ten minutes I had fallen in love with Harry. Or was I really in love with him all along?


	17. I hate Dragons

To emeraldsgem:

Thank you so very much for sticking too it,

and Harry does need a slap! But don't worry, some G/H goodness is coming soon. Promise. )

-----

As I walked downstairs, Harry greeted me by waving me over to the window.

"Harry," I murmured softly as I sat down in the window-seat beside him, of whom he stared out the window, pulling a blanket over us both. I squirmed nervously. My heart was skipping beats. I ignored it before, but now it was getting very hard to ignore. So very hard. I wanted to grab his sweater and just kiss him. But I couldn't. Ignoring him for a few brief moments, I fiddled with the button on my cardigan, thinking and staring off into space. "Harry, will you tell me when you have your first kiss?' I asked. Harry looked taken aback.

"I don't see why not, but it's so very sudden. We don't even know when," He said, with a sigh.

"Tonight we are announcing the winners of the Tri-Wizard Tournament tonight!" Dumbledore said in good spirits. I had been studying when Cedric had gone to enter his name. I looked over at Cedric, who was grinning broadly as he waited. The flames turned a crimson red, and shined over Harry's face, casting an almost eeriness over him. I shivered.

"Viktor Krum!" The whole room when up into a roar of applause, and I tapped my hands together softly. I didn't much like the boy – Hermione seemed very fond of him though. "Cedric Diggory!" I clapped harder.

"Fleur Delacour!" We contuined to clap.

"That is al—" He was cut off by yet another name protruding from the fire. 'Harry..Potter." He finished angrily. My heart plummeted.

I paced in the Great Hall, long after everyone else had left. They hadn't released Harry yet, and when they did, he looked exhausted. I grabbed his shoulders, glaring at him angrily. He looked at me, tiredly. I immediately lost the angriness and brought him into my arms. "You'll be alright," I said, into his ear, more for my benefit than his, and I pulled back, helping him up the stairs. When he woke up, he wasn't much better, but a little peppier.

"Govette?' He asked as I turned to him. I smiled, and opened my mouth to reply before Harry quieted me by bringing my into his arms and smiling.

"I'll be alright," He breathed. I felt like crying. I had felt like crying since that night. _He_ was at risk. I loved _him_. My heart snapped. I really did love him. No one would believe me though, and certainly he wouldn't either. Sighing, I pulled back and kissed his forhead, and his scar, and he gave this pleased expression and hugged me again.

I swept away my tears as I walked down to the stands, and I took a surprised gasp when I saw something. Dragons. DRAGONS? Good lord, they really weren't lying. I searched desperately for Harry, before I moved under the stands, ringing my hands. Someone's hand layed on my shoulder. "He'll be fine." It was pale, and slender. Much like..

"Draco?" I asked, turning. He stood there, in front of me. Diginified, except for the 'POTTER STINKS' pin, of which I snatched off and threw to the ground. He smirked, "Still hung up on him? I was hoping you wouldn't be. Yule Ball and all that jazz," He said, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"What do you mean by 'Yule Ball and all that jazz'?"

Draco stepped forward, laying a slender hand on my waist, gripping it gently. "I was going to ask you, but since.."

"Oh shove off," I glared, shoving his hand away with annoyance.

"I don't have time for you." I said, whipping around. Draco grabbed me by my shoulder and whipped me around, into his arms. I tried to pull back, but he pushed our lips together in a crushing kiss. He tasted like cinnamon and hot chocolate. He was stronger than me, and managed to hold me there for quite a long time, before he pulled back, looking me in my eyes.

"Well?" He asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Pathetic." I murmured, moving away and stepping to the stands, just as I saw Harry step out. I kept my hands firmly together, because I wanted to wave to him. But I mustn't distract him.

I sobbed as he walked off. It'd been excruciating for me. I rushed towards the tents, to see him get the large gash on his shoulder healed. I stood in the doorway, wiping my eyes. Harry waited impatiently for Madam Promfrey to finish before he drew me close.

"I'm alright. I'm alive. Look, I've still got a pulse, why are you crying? Calm down. I'm here. I'm right here," He murmured, into my hair as I held onto him tightly. I never wanted to let him go. He kept murmuring things in my hair before I hear the familiar _click pffsh snap!_ of a camera.

"Wait until they see this," Rita Skeeter said, with a determined look on her face. I whipped around, and Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Well, how does it feel to be Harry Potter's love interest?" She said, whipping out her quick notes quill.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" I stammered nervously, as I backed up with every step she took towards me.

"In denial are we? Oh, look. Here comes Prof—"

"Stop interrogating these students right now. You have no right to be in here. Leave, Skeeter." For once, I was glad Professor McGonagall had stepped in. Harry still stood there, out of place. I moved back to him.

That night was tiring. That whole week was tiring. Everything was talk about Golden Eggs. I sat in Harry's dorm, fiddling with a button on my jacket, sighing as Harry eyed the golden egg before he set it down with a clatter on his bed stand before he looked up at me.

"I'm all yours today. What do you want to do? I promise, no talk of the Tri-Wizard Tournament or anything of the sort. Promise!" He said, standing up as he threw a cloak over his shoulders and looked out the window.

"Lets go to.." I said, furrowing my brow as I strained to think. "Lets stay right here." I said. I looked over at Harry, and he nodded.

"It is rather rainy outside.." He said, with a grin as he sat down in an armchair, and I sat down across from him.

"So, Harry…How's..er..Cho?" I asked, quietly.

"I wouldn't know. Are you still going with me to the Yule Ball?" He asked, just as quiet.

"Yes, why? Do you want to ca—"

"No, of course not. I was worried you might be going with someone else," He stated, and he looked over at me. Our eyes caught for a moment, and a few moments more. Moments turned into minutes, and I tore my gaze away finally.

"What..What just happened?" Harry asked, quietly. I shook my head.

The night of the Yule Ball had arrived. I nervously smoothed out my simple black dress, running a hand through my slightly curled hair, which lay neatly around my elbows. Taking a deep breath, I proceeded to walk down the dorm stairs, my red flats making hardly no noise against the marble as I saw Harry. My heart nearly stopped. I walked over to him, tapping his shoulder.

He turned around, "You look..You look –"

"Boring? I kn—"

"No..You look..so..I.." He said, before he took a deep breath. "You look spectacular." He finished, with a weak smile. "So do you." I said, as I saw Hermione receive a glare from Ron, who tugged at the lacy frills.

Harry and I didn't dance very much. Through a waltz or two, something slow and easy, yes. In the others, we took the time to drink the punch and talk. I smiled as we sat together, and Ron joined us, boredly, and Hermione suddenly appeared from the crowd. "Isn't it wonderful?" Hermione said, dreamily before she went to get a glass of punch.

"Bloody hell, what _has _gotten into her?" Ron said, angrily.

"Well, Ron. It's called happiness. You should try it sometime." I snapped at him, and Harry laughed.

Harry and I left soon after, and when we arrived at the common room. We looked at each other nervously before I leaned up and pecked his cheek.

"Tonight was wonderful, thank you." I said, with a smile. It really couldn't have ended better than that.


	18. Backstabbing, another way to have fun

Harry had finally found out what that bloody egg meant. And, just in time. The next challenge was in two days. And Hagrid was now taking me down to the lake.

"Don't worry. Harry'll save yeh. Or 'omeone else will." Hagrid said as he helped me into the lake. My mind was very dizzy, probably from the potion I had received earlier. I felt hands grab me, but I didn't resist.

As I broke to the surface I opened my eyes, to see that I was in Harry's arms, and a few other students sat around us, crying as they greeted their parents. Harry was shaking with cold, but he held me close. Towels and blankets were wrapped around us, and I didn't really care about Harry's score as I stroked his hair, letting him bury his face in my neck as I felt his chest rise and fall.

Once we were dry, Harry and I sat by the fire, together. Harry slowly looked over at me. "I didn't know where you were. I thought…I thought I was going to lose you." He spoke, softly. I looked over at him, but I didn't speak. Harry was upset, and for once I didn't know what to say. I kissed his scar, and smiled at the shivering reaction I received. He smiled, and someone behind us spoke.

"When are you two going to go out? We've all been waiting for ages." Dean Thomas said, rather annoyedly. I laughed and shook my head.

Nothing had been eventful that week. I couldn't even remember the time of the day when I was around Harry. He was all that mattered. And now the third and final task lay ahead of him. The Maze. As I stared out from my window at all the hedges. I heard the trumpet sound but I didn't move from my place. I could see them from here better than I could from down there. And excruciating minutes past, and long long seconds slipped by. And then they both laid a hand on the trophy. And they were gone. Everyone murmured, before I felt a similar pulling sensation, and landed perfectly on a grave stone. Cedric had already been taken. Whispering a soft prayer, I walked towards my father, wand in hand. But I moved past him, and to the bound Harry. He gave a soft whimper, and I noticed the cut on his arm. Father and Wormtail were busy, and I quickly worked to try and remove his bounds. Something hard struck me in the back, someone trying to get me to fall. I bit my lip, ignoring the blood that started to leak from it as I felt someone grab me by the scruff of my neck.

Grabbing the dagger that had been discarded, I made a slashing motion at whoever's neck. It had been Draco's. He moved back, but just enough to get nicked. He put his hand there, wiping away the blood.

"Pathetic. You don't even have a good shot." He said, as he reached for the dagger. Dodging him, I plunged the silver metal into his left arm. He cried out in pain, pulling it from his arm as Lucius ran from the crowd. He struck me across the face, his eyes narrowed.

"Backstabber." Draco looked at me, tears in his eyes. I had really truly hurt him. I felt struggling at my feet, before I was knocked unconscious by a spell.

My eyes opened slowly, and I heard talking around my bedside before someone yelled out,

"She's awake!". I heard the shuffling of footsteps and someone drew back the curtain as I moved to sit up.

"Lay back," Someone instructed, gently pushing my chest back. I suddenly remembered. "Where's Harry?" Suddenly the door slammed open and I heard running, and Harry ran in, hugging me tightly.

"He's back." He murmured, and I felt the sadness that had claimed me.

The year ended. I had no where to go, so I was going to stay with the Weasleys'. I hugged Harry tightly against me, and I had no idea when we'd see each other again.

Waving goodbye, I ignored the tears in my eyes as we left the train station. I was going to miss Harry.


	19. Laquelle Fin

Summer had been very uneventful. And now as I stood in the train station, waiting for Harry to arrive. I felt someone tap my shoulder. Harry stood behind me, and he grinned broadly. "Hello, Govette," He said, gathering me into his arms and hugging me. "How was your summer?" I asked, brushing my brown bangs away from my eyes as I looked up at Harry, waiting for a reply. "Eventful," He said, as I helped him push his trolley towards the wall, and soon we were getting on the train, and sitting together, talking together. "Well…Something is definitely going on. My cousin was attacked by Dementors." Harry said, with a shrug as he pulled a box out of his pocket. "Happy birthday..I mean, Happy late Birthday." I looked at the box curiously. I had sent Harry a firebolt jacket for his birthday, of which he had slung around his shoulders right now. "Well? Open it." He urged, and I slowly nodded, opening the box to see a rather pretty necklace with different colored gems. I looked up at Harry, who looked proud of himself. "I picked it out. Try it on," He said, as he took the item out of the box and slowly latched it around my neck. I fiddled with it, blushing. I looked up at him, before I kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you." I replied, and Harry smiled before he kissed my cheek as well. "No problem. I love the jacket. It's really nice." He said, rubbing his fingers against the suede. The doors slammed open on our compartment and Draco stood in the doorway. "Adams." He said, with a suave smirk, and sent a glare towards Harry. "Potter. I see both of you are hitting it off very well. Oh, tell me when is the wedding?" He said, leaning against the doorway as he licked his lips at me. Suddenly Ron shoved past Malfoy, causing him to fall at my feet. Draco sneered, and Ron took a seat on the other side of me, raising a brow at Malfoy. "So, Malfoy. Shouldn't you be leaving?" Harry said, with an angry glare.

A week into the school year, Harry and I had been inseperable. One night, as we sat in the common room, I stroked Harry's hair, lovingly. He had his head rested on my stomach, and he sat up slowly, looking at me. "Govette?" He asked, tilting his head. I nodded, pulling my hand from his hair. "You remember how I told you that I'd tell you when I had my first kiss? Well…" He said, before he nervously leaned forward and claimed my lips. For the first time, I kissed back, and sat up, slowly. We pulled back. "I just did," Harry said with a silly grin. I laughed, and Harry kissed me again. I had a feeling that this would be the end of all my troubles.

-THE END-

Editor's Note:

THANK YOU ALL.

I hope you know what this means…

SEQUEL! Or prequel, whatever.

But anyway, look for my new story, about Harry and Govette. I think you'll enjoy it. )

**_Itsumademo, _the sequel to the Weakened.**


End file.
